


Just Fine

by severity_softly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severity_softly/pseuds/severity_softly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things were going to be just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published August 2007. My memory is failing me now, but at the time I published this, I warned for Deathly Hallows spoilers, so it must take place during that book.

Luna had been too preoccupied with what was going on to actually grasp what was happening to her, until she was shoved into the room and the door slammed behind her. Darkness and silence settled around her for the first time since she had been pulled from the train. "Don't panic,"she whispered to herself, though it almost sounded loud in the surrounding din of noiselessness, and the words spoken out loud were all she needed to regain her calm.

"Hello?" she managed to squeak, standing carefully from where she'd stumbled and landed on her knees. She stepped forward into the darkness, arms in front of her, feeling for anything and ignoring the pain in her legs. She hoped she wasn't alone in here. She wasn't sure she could take that.

Then her foot hit something soft and a man's voice groaned. She was down on the floor again, though this time it was by choice, straining against the dark to see. Her eyes must have adjusted a little, because she could make out the face. "Mr. Ollivander?"

He didn't answer. She could see he was breathing, but couldn't tell if there were external injuries, so she did the only thing she could think to do for him. She sat down, tucking her legs under herself and took his hand in hers. Stroking it lightly,she whispered, "You'll be okay," and began to hum a soft tuneless melody like her mother used to do for her when she was sick as a child. 

"You'll be okay," she promised again, rocking gently to her own little song. As long as she wasn't in here alone, things were going to be just fine.


End file.
